


The Mikaelson Boarding School AU

by MysticHosie



Series: Legacies [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Hope marshall - Freeform, Hope mikaelson/josie, Hosie, Hosie end game, Hosie forever, Hosieendgame, Legacies alternative universe, Lesbian Relationship, Magic, alternative reality lizzie saltzman, hope mikaelson & josie saltzman alternate universe, hopexjosie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHosie/pseuds/MysticHosie
Summary: This story has place on 1x10. When Lizzie finds Jinny to grant her wishes. They are all in a completely different reality, a reality where Josie and Hope felt strongly attracted to each other. Now the question is, what actions will they take about it?Mikaelson Boarding School AU********************************This is my first fanfic, I’m sorry if it’s not the best you’ve read, but I would appreciate any feedback, so I can keep improving. I started this fanfic for a request of "Wifey" @jokayohnip.Twitter @HosieShip.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Legacies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: hosie legacies, its hosie





	1. A Mysterious Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to summarize what happened on the actual show as an introduction (and honestly also as a little inspiration and writing exercise of the real thing. Anyway, I hope you all like it, and if you don’t, please tell me how I can keep improving, thank you in advance).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as I mentioned previously, this first chapter is going to be a summary of what happened of the show, with some spicy details added. I hope you enjoy.

Lizzie had recently met a Jinny, willing to grand her with a wish. Lizzie being as upset as she was with Hope stealing all of her father’s attention and the rest of the school responsibilities taking the little time left with him, she decided to ask for a world where there was not any Salvatore School. So, the Jinny granted her wish. But this world was completely different to what Lizzie was expecting. She was no longer the center of everything, she was just a broken girl, a known freak at the public school. On the contrary of Josie, who was shining as she has never shined before, she was no longer worried about Lizzie’s fragile ego, and she was not willing to let her sister be in control of her happiness for a single more minute.

Now, Josie was head of cheerleaders, best friends with Dana and Connor’s girlfriend. Lizzie was confused, but she wanted to make the best out of it, so she tried to get on with it. That was until she saw Connor and Dana making out on the parking lot. She went to tell Josie, she found her in the hall. They talked for a bit, but of course this new Josie didn’t believe the broken Lizzie. They ended up having a heated argument.

At some point Josie simply snaps at Lizzie, “I’ve spent my entire life trying to make you feel okay about yourself, I watched dad kill himself trying to do it, too. Why do you think he drinks all the time? He just works here to keep an eye on you. He is completely given up, So I am done making excuses for you. I am done worrying about when you are going to snap. And I am done letting you control my happiness.” Then Josie walks away looking for Connor, trying to get as far as Lizzie as possible. Not before looking deep into the blonde’s eyes “I hate you.”

While Josie walks away, a million thoughts invade Lizzie’s mind, getting more stressed and overwhelmed by the second. You can tell by her face that this is not going to end up well. She sees Josie walking farther, and she just snaps out of her shock, “Josie, wait…don’t leave me…” At what Josie didn’t even blinked, she just kept walking. This was it, Lizzie started to feel her blood boiling from inside, her thoughts going ten times faster and more complicated than before. Lizzie could not hold her anger anymore, she just kept screaming until the whole hallway started to rumble all the lamps exploded and every single student around was following Lizzie’s and Josie’s moves. Alaric heard the loud noise and ran as fast as possible to get his daughters.

Alaric finds them and sees the chaos around. “What the hell girls?! We got to go. We got to go NOW!" They start running as fast as they can and when they are reaching the exit a mysterious black car stops right in front of them. The most beautiful, and short, girl steps out of the car, long auburn hair, her skin white as the snow and her lips, oh her lips, red as the blood that fills our veins. She was wearing this tight black leather uniform, the perfect combination within comfort and sexiness. She was so stunning they barely noticed the other two guys and the kid that were right behind that girl.

This was a unique girl, you could feel the power inside her, and she shows it off with her attitude. She was the one in charge. “Looks like you guys could use some help”. As soon as they came in, she started assigning a task to each guy and everyone spread almost immediately.

Josie can't stop checking out this mysterious auburn girl, and this girl notices it and starts noticing Josie as well. You can see a quick smirk on her face right before going straight to Alaric. “We are here for you.” Alaric seems surprised, “I have to ask, is that M for Mikaelson, like the boarding school?” She just smirks again, now with a more bossy than flirty look. “Well at least we got that out the way. My name is Hope, Hope Mikaelson. And we must go now. I’ll explain everything later.”

After a little hesitation they all jumped right into the helicopter with Hope and went straight to what it used to be the Salvatore house, now known as the “Mikaelson boarding school, for special gifted kids”.

Josie didn’t lose any time, as soon as the helicopter arrived, she made sure to sit right beside Hope. No one could really chat while on the way, because it was really loud, but the two girls were already getting closer by the minute. Hope couldn’t get why she was letting this happen, she was not used to let people get this close. But this girl, Josette Saltzman, she had something different, she had something she never seen before. Hope could feel the light hint of Josie’s touch around her arm, she could feel her leg against her own and it felt good, it felt as something she could keep doing. By the end of the trip, Hope’s and Josie’s arms were intertwined already, and they seem really comfortable with this.

It was a huge house from the outside already, with impressive gardens and a beautiful porch. They went inside and it was the most elegant building they all have been in a good while. They walked for a little while, giving a little tour around the school while Hope explained a bit about her father’s dark past and his decision to be better for the sake of his daughter. During this whole time, Hope and Josie, never let go of each other, the touch, the closeness, everything felt just right, and it felt so natural they barely noticed. 

The time came, where Hope had to be straight with Alaric and explain to him the reason of their rescue. So, she had to let go of Josie, even though, none of them really wanted to. They took a little distance, and Josie just felt more motivated to get even closer next time. Hope was trying really hard to focus and talk to Alaric about his father requesting him as the new headmaster in the meantime Klaus starts a new branch on Europe. But the words got sometimes mixed, and she even lost track of her thoughts a couple of times, everything because Josie kept checking her out shamelessly. Josie couldn’t control herself, something about this girl was calling her right away, she didn’t understand, but she didn’t care. She liked Hope, she liked her like she has never liked anyone before, and she seemed like a total badass girl worth of knowing. This was no time to be discrete or patient. She wanted Hope, and she was going to make sure Hope understood that.

Hope has been her dad’s right hand since a couple of years ago, and she has been great as a leader on the school. She never lacked confidence or got intimidated by anyone, not until now. While she was talking to Alaric, she could feel Josie staring at her, and this made Hope somehow intimidated? No, that was not it, she was feeling nervous, she was feeling like her words could lose sense in any moment now. Hope didn’t understand why this was happening. But she didn’t mind either, it was an interesting feeling, it was different, unexpected, it felt as electricity running through her entire body, just by a simple look.

At this point, Lizzie started to feel sick about this whole situation, she decided to go to the bathroom, and she found the Jinny on the way. “Listen, I’m done with this reality already, this sucks!” Lizzie said to the Jinny. To which the Jinny asked her “Have you noticed how please is your family in this reality? Lizzie glances back to the living room, and she sees Hope and Josie way closer than she was expecting. They were both on the couch, Hope's hands going through Josie's legs, and Josie smiling as never before. It’s interesting, Lizzie haven’t really seen Josie this happy ever in her life. Not in this, or any other reality for that matter... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments letting me know what you think.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> :)


	2. Finally Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hope just felt a unique and special connection, and they both want to explore it farther.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** I've felt a little challenging adapting to their personalities in this universe though, here they are both so shameless and intense compared to their regular personalities, but I'm personally liking the story so far. ***

\- LIZZIE'S POV -

For the first time in her life Lizzie decided to be the bigger person and try to make a change for her family, mainly for her sister, Josie. That's when Lizzie decided to work her magic and clear the room for things to happen as smoothly as possible for her sister, and plus, that would make her forget about the whole Connor thing. So, Lizzie went straight to Alaric and started to pretend like she was going to have an episode, asking help from her dad and their "new" friends. 

\- JOSIE'S POV - 

Josie was starting to get annoyed, she just thought to herself "Lizzie is unbelievable, not even 5 minutes and she has to steal my moment." Just when she was thinking that, Lizzie went straight to Josie and hugged her as tight as possible and just whispered "Just check your phone and don't worry about me, I love you Jo." And after these words Lizzie just "collapsed" in front of everyone. Alaric started to panic, so everybody else, then Josie remembered what her sister just said, and she checked her text right away. It was a text from Lizzie: "Hey Jo, I know I haven't been the best sister but I promise I will make it up to you starting know, I see you are VERY comfortable with the mysterious Mikaelson girl, so I'll create a distraction so you can have some time alone 😉 I know you'll thank me later. With love Lizzie 😊 PD: this will give me a blank slate with you, and you have NO right to be mad with me no more." Josie was shocked, she just couldn't believe Lizzie could have done something so selfless, and without even asking her to! It didn't make any sense, but it was a great opportunity to show off her organization skills and get some alone time with Hope.

And that's how Josie decided to step up, grabbed Alaric's hand for a moment "Everything is going to be ok dad, she is just drained from everything, my twin instinct tells me there's nothing to worry about." Alaric wasn't sure about that statement, but he felt Josie was not pretending to be ok, she was actually alright. So, he trusted Josie could handle the situation. Josie stared Alaric one last time, before redirecting her eyes to Hope, they made contact right away as Hope didn't lose sight of Josie a single moment since they were so close on the couch.

For that lapse while Josie was dealing with Alaric, Hope spaced out to those couple minutes where she had Josie right in front of her. She is wearing a sparkly fuchsia and teal dress, that just looked amazing on the dark-haired girl. Matching the dress, a beautiful tiara, not as beautiful as Josie's smile of course. A lot of things were going on, and Hope was barely able to get off her trance when Josie started talking to Alaric. Then Hope noticed Josie looking her direction and she started walking her way. When their eyes crossed, Hope realized, she was not intimidated or nervous, she was attracted to Josie, she liked her, and it seemed Josie liked Hope as well. But she had to make sure about it, that was her first goal, at least after this whole drama passes, or that's what Hope thought.

Josie noticed Hope was watching her this whole time, and she started getting a good feeling about tonight, so she walked straight up to Hope, following the opportunity Lizzie had created for a change. She got as close as Hope as possible, without being too obvious of course, she took her hand and briefly caressed that beautiful fire hair, "Hope, my sister is feeling drained from this whole commotion, do you think you can help me getting her to a room so she can rest?", said Josie, with a more flirtatious than serious tone. Hope didn't understand why she got that sensation, but she definitely liked it. So, she agreed to comply Josie's request. "But of course, Josette, we will take care of everything. From now on, let me handle things." Hope smirked to Josie and started bossing some people around, not before Josie replied, "you can call me Jo, and I would let YOU handle ANYTHING, ANYTIME", she emphasized this last part while whispering on Hope's ears. 

Josie waited a few minutes before speaking up again, in part because she wanted to give Hope some room to organize whatever she needed to, but mostly because it was simply too sexy watching this bossy girl handling everything without much effort. Originally, Josie thought she was going to be the one organizing, but she was an outsider right now, and besides, watching Hope in charge was too hot to let that chance pass. She went again after Hope, just when Hope gave signs she was about to leave the room. "Are you leaving already? Not even a goodbye?", Josie asked. 

Hope looked at her with curiosity, "Don't you want me to handle the situation with your sister?" Josie just smiled while seeing Hope so invested in solving everything as soon as possible. She approached Hope, this time even more than before, she took her hand and asked, "Don't you have an entire army to take care of these sort of things?" Hope looked into Josie's eyes and once those deep dark eyes met the endless blue eyes, they both felt that flirtatious energy all over, they both felt a connection they couldn't even begin to describe. 

"But...", Hope said, and Josie interrupted Hope by putting her finger on Hope's mouth softly, "shh... Just ask the guys to take care of things so you can give me a private tour instead." Josie whispered while getting closer and closer, or at least that's how Hope felt it. Hope couldn't believe how straight Josie was, but that was exactly what she wanted, an opportunity alone to make sure if Jo was being serious, or just playing around with her obvious arousal. "Well, you all got super hearing, so don't pretend like you weren't eavesdropping , you heard her, take Lizzie and Alaric to their rooms, everyone else go to rest, we have a busy week ahead. I'll take care of miss Requests here", said Hope while looking at Josie with a mischievous look.

"Hey there, I'm right here", Josie said, while punching her playfully on the shoulder. "I know, and I'm not letting you go anywhere out my sight", said Hope while quickly and firmly grabbing Jo's hand, "I told you, let me handle things from now on", for a brief moment, while Hope looked deeply into Josie's eyes, they both forgot they were still in the middle of the hassle with everyone staring at them. Hope just turned to stare everyone, "what are you waiting for? A written request? Move people, move!" Josie just starred at Hope being The Boss, and she loved watching that, but now was her chance of having Hope entirely alone.

They were having a "regular" conversation, one in front of the other, just keeping staring contest and some random chitchat while everyone left. Then they were, just the two of them, Hope, with her tight black leather uniform, a total femme fatale, and Josie, being both fancy and sexy at once. They were both stunning, and they were both checking each other out shamelessly for a couple minutes during that random chitchat. After what it felt like forever to Josie, they were finally alone, so she took her shot "So, where are you taking me miss Mikaelson?" Hope looked back at Josie with an adventurous smile, "Follow me...", she grabbed Josie by her wrist, firmly but making sure of not hurting her, and started running towards the woods. 

Once they were outside Josie stopped running, "What happened?", Hope asked. "Nothing, I'm just not wearing the proper shoes for this". Hope giggled at this comment, "You are quite something, miss requests". Josie didn't understand the joke, and starred confused at Hope, "Don't worry, let me see your size. Wait here, I'll be back in no time" and just like that, Hope disappeared with a strong wind behind her. 

It was a beautiful night, almost a full moon, Josie could hear the wind through the trees and hear the crickets sing. For the first time, she felt like everything was getting into place. While she was starring at the moon she started thinking about Hope, she never really said what kind of creature she is, but for the way she acted and her speed, she must be a vampire. Besides, she seems to be totally in control of herself, being so close to a full moon, so its not possible she is a werewolf and witches don't have that kind of speed, unless she used a spell for that, could that even be possible? Josie's mind was asking a lot of questions about Hope Mikaelson. She was still wandering in her thoughts, when a burst of wind appeared out of nowhere and there she was, Hope was standing in front of Josie, with a pair of boots, Josie's size. "Where did you get that?", Josie asked, a surprised tone in her voice. "I told you I'll take care of things, so that's what I'm doing, here. I also brought you a sandwich and some water". Josie was not used to be the one being taken cared of, so this was new and exciting for her. "Well thank you very much, I guess I couldn't expect less from Hope Mikaelson, right?", said Josie with a teasing tone. "No, you can't expect less than the best from a Mikaelson" said Hope while throwing her a flirty wink and quickly approaching Josie to hand her over the goodies.

"Come on cutie, change your shoes and we'll go for a walk, I'll show you my favorite place around here" Hope said cheerfully while stretching after that run she had. Josie started to change, while hope took advantage of this time to watch her every single move, she noticed how Josie's skin seemed so gorgeous under the light of the moon, she noticed how her long legs were perfectly tanned and how her movements were firm but delicate. She got lost in that trance for a while, until she realized, the brunette was almost done, so Hope regained control and got ready to escort that beautiful girl in front of her.

Josie was flattered of the attention Hope was giving her, she sat down and took off her shoes, then she felt Hope starring at her while she was getting ready. And of course, Josie didn't mind at all, as a matter of fact, feeling so much attention from the blue-eyed girl was making her feel excited about the night ahead. Once Josie was ready, she looked up and there was Hope, extending her hand to help Josie get up, "ready for our little adventure?" Hope asked with the brightest smile Josie's ever seen. "Hope, I was born ready, sexy girl", Josie replied. Hope blushed a little bit after this comment, she is not used to someone being so straight, this was getting more interesting by the second. No doubt, this is going to be a memorable night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments letting me know what you think.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> :)
> 
> You can also follow me at Twitter @HosieShip for updates


	3. Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie start their journey into the woods. You see their chemistry from miles away, but they are yet to figure that out.

\- HOPE'S POV - 

Hope grabbed Josie's hand firmly and pulled her up a little aggressively (but not violently). Josie did not see this coming, so she tripped when she was getting up and softly tackled Hope as a result. Hope just smirked when she hold Josie on her arms while thinking to herself that this was the closest she's been with anyone outside her family, and it wasn't for long but it was just enough time for Hope to be able to hold her tight, to enjoy that marvelous scent, oh that scent... Every other sense turned off for a brief moment, "Her scent is so intoxicating, so exhilarating..." Hope took one more deep breath while Josie was retrieving her balance, "she smells like vanilla and... strawberries... I could stay like this forever" Everything must have happened in less than a couple seconds, because that's when Hope felt Josie's breath against her neck while she was getting up, and that feeling shocked Hope's entire body for a second, before she pulled out herself of that trance. "Hey there, are you ok?" Hope asked, concerned about her aggressivity when trying to help Josie.

\- JOSIE'S POV - 

Josie was in a trance of her own. She felt how Hope's strength pulled her up, which was super sexy by the way, and with that same strength, Hope was able to hold Josie in the air, preventing her from falling to the ground. Most of Josie's body was exposed, as she is wearing a short, prom like, shiny dress, and her body was a bit sensitive due the cold of the night. She could feel Hope's every muscle against her own, she could feel her protective movements. Josie inhaled deeply right next to Hope's neck, just thinking "omg... she smells like... chocolate... I just want to kiss that neck so badly", then releasing a, not so discrete, exhale. That's when Hope spoke up and her scent started to take some distance again. Josie was getting impatient, she couldn't help herself and was shamelessly looking at Hope while biting her lip. Like trying to seduce her, right there, right now. Hope noticed this look and she replied the flirtatious look right away, also lifting up her right eyebrow, like telling Josie "I can see you, and I like what I see."

It took Josie a couple seconds before snapping out of it and realizing she had to verbally answer Hope's question. "Oh...yes, I'm ok. You just took me by surprise, I wasn't expecting you to be so strong". "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you", Hope said while winking at Josie. Josie just smirked back at Hope and told her "I'm not concerned about you hurting me, I actually like how unpredictable you are. You are definitely something miss Mikaelson. And I would like to know more about you." Hope felt like never everything would be as right as this precise moment, so she decided to follow her instinct and go all in for this brunette beauty in front of her. "Well then miss Saltzman, let me escort you through a night of unpredictability." Hope stated while taking Josie's hand, almost like a reflex, intertwining their fingers while taking their first steps towards the woods.

Josie looked back to the school, then back to Hope, "are you sure you know what you're doing?", she questioned a little hesitant about the coming adventure. Hope has never been so sure before, so she just hold Josie's hands a bit tighter while stopping to face Josie, they were no more than 5 inches apart from each other, they could feel each other's breaths again, they could smell their scents and see deep into each other's eyes, they were seeing deep into each other's soul. "Weren't you the one that asked for the private tour? Now, are you going to trust me or not?" Hope asked Josie, with a more affirmative that questioning tone. Before Josie could even answer, Hope continued, "If you don't trust me, trust that we Mikaelson have a reputation to maintain, and everyone here knows you are with me, so you are at the safest place you can ever be." Josie's heart stopped for a moment, something inside of her was telling her that Hope was being honest. That she wasn't planning to hurt Josie. "Alright. I'll trust I'll be safe with you. But I still want to know where we are going. I don't like not having the control." Josie blurted this last part without even planning it to, it just felt so natural talking to Hope, like she could be herself without any fear of being rejected or judged.

Hope laughed at that comment, "Well you'll just have to get used to not be in control all the time", those were Hope's words right before releasing one of Josie's hands to caress her cheek. "Now, just follow me, Jo."

And just like that, Hope started walking, and Josie followed her without hesitating. They walked comfortably in silence for a couple minutes. At some point they were no longer holding hands, as they were walking they just took some distance within each other. It was a really beautiful and peaceful night, they could hear each of their steps, some owls on the background, and the never-ending song of the crickets. Eventually, Josie broke the silence, "So, I'm guessing you have been following us for a while now, correct?". "You don't waste any time, do you?" Hope stared at Josie for just a second, before continuing their journey, and their conversation "Yes, we have been following you for a while, because we want your dad to be our new headmaster, and we also had to look you both up. I mean, we can't let a random person join the most private school on the supernatural world." Josie suddenly stopped and interrupted Hope, "Are you calling me random?", she sounded a bit offended. Hope noticed the change on Josie's tone and immediately turned around to face her. "Jo, you are anything but random. Josette Olivia Saltzman, older of the fraternal Gemini twins, powerful siphon witch, talented musician and skillful cheerleader. Now, can we keep our way? We are almost there." Josie sighted... "Ok, but just if you promise to tell me more about you once we are wherever you are taking me." Hope smiled at Josie and nodded before keeping their journey.

After about fifteen minutes walking, Hope stopped and turned to see Josie, "This is my favorite place around campus, this is my oasis. The only person that knows about this place is my dad, and now you. I'm trusting you with my secret. Wait here just for a moment." Hope directed her attention to a specific tree, and she started reciting something softly while cutting her hand with a knife she had stored who knows where. After a couple seconds, Josie noticed a bright light surrounding the area, afterwards a gorgeous lake not far from their current location was revealed. "Come on, Jo. It's here." Hope said while waving Josie to keep following her. Josie got back to her senses, after losing herself for a bit watching Hope doing magic? She still had to ask about it as she wasn't sure. "I'm right behind you.", said Josie while trying to catch up with Hope.

\- HOPE'S POV -

Finally, Hope stopped. She closed her eyes, took a really deep breath. She needed that, just one peaceful moment to recharge, she focused her entire attention in her own breath, inhaling deeply and exhaling intensely as well. Hope could feel the air going in and out. This place always had that effect on Hope, it was really effective when she needed grounding. But, for some reason, lately it hasn't felt that easy, not as easy as tonight at least.

\- JOSIE'S POV - 

After jogging for a couple minutes, Hope stopped just before getting to the gorgeous lake, she seemed like she was going into a trance, Josie decided not to interrupt. Instead she just stayed really quiet, anyway, she was marveled by the view of that sexy femme fatale, so pretty and vulnerable under the light of the moon. It was the middle of the night, and there she was, in the middle of nowhere with a somewhat stranger that apparently knew a lot about her, and yet, it was not intimidating. On the contrary, it felt exciting, it felt much better than any fire spell Josie has done, and, oh boy! she loved her fire spells. When Josie realized Hope was looking back at her, Josie came back to Earth.

Josie walked slowly without breaking eye contact with Hope in any moment, the air blowing, you could hear the whispers of the trees in the middle of this night. Both girl's hair blowing with the wind, but none of them hesitated on looking down. They both starred, they both maintained a smirk while getting to close to each other. Finally, Josie said "I remember someone promising an explanation once we arrived". And chuckled in a coquettish way. Hope laughed "You are really straight forward. I like that in a girl... Well, not that I've liked a girl before." This statement froze Josie's entire being for just a moment, right before she kept going "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I wouldn't be with a girl, I just haven't been really interested in any girl. Not that they would be interested in me anyway."

Josie was totally surprised at that statement; she wasn't expecting Hope to open this much. "I bet plenty people has a crush on you. Who wouldn't?" Josie affirmed so naturally, as if Hope should assume everyone should have a crush on her. Hope noticed Josie's honesty to that affirmation. "You are very sweet for saying that. But you just say that because you don't know me, you don't know anything about me. Everyone is either too afraid I'm going to snap one day and kill them all or they fragile ego is too hurt because I could beat everyone's ass around here." Hope released a frustrated sigh "I'm sorry, Jo, this is not the evening I had in mind when I decided to bring you here." She continued while looking at the horizon of the woods.

The night filled with absolute silence for a moment, Josie still processing Hope's brief confession, and also admiring the beauty of the moment, an intimacy she has never experienced before. Then Josie smiled at Hope, and carefully caressed Hope's chin in a way to redirect her eyes to see Josie. Just the two of them, alone, in the middle of nowhere, with a whole night ahead, "Hope, I might not know you, I might not know anything about you, but I'm not afraid of you, and something feels just right being here with you. And just for the record, let me tell you, I also like girls who can be real with themselves, like you." Josie said while confidently smirking at Hope. "So, stop assuming I'm not able to handle it, stop thinking I'm going to be scared like everyone else. You say you know a lot about me, so you know I can handle myself. But, getting to the important matter, I assume you are single then?" Josie asked this last part in the most flirtatious tone possible. Hope was listening very carefully to each word Josie said, feeling her honest empathy and interest in Hope, and with this last question, Hope just snapped and started laughing uncontrollably. Hope had a really charming laugh, and Josie's started laughing almost immediately.

"You see? Straight forward." Hope said while cleaning her tears of so much laughing. "You are funny miss Saltzman; I could get used to you being around here." Josie smiled at Hope, while getting close enough to whisper at Hope's ear, "Miss Mikaelson, you still haven't answered my question. Are. You. Single?" Hope froze for a moment, that feeling of her breath on her ears and on her neck, the sound of her voice right next to her, the sensation of her lips briefly touching her skin. Hope tried to control herself, but she couldn't, she was at her limit at this very moment, She bit her lower lip, closed her eyes for two seconds. Then she opened her eyes, totally flustered, they were both glowing more than gold itself and Hope released a deep howl, as loud as Josie has ever heard. Josie's entire body paralyzed, she didn't know what to do, but somehow she was certain Hope wasn't going to hurt her in any way. After a couple seconds, Josie got even closer to Hope, they were facing each other, not even two inches away, Josie took Hope's hand with her right one, and pulled her closer by the waist with her left hand. "So, are you a wolf then?" Josie asked with a playful smirk. Hope golden eyes starred deep into Josie and Hope growled, not so loud this time. "I definitely like unexpected." Josie said while touching Hope's lips with her finger. Josie's touch on her skin felt like a million tiny explosions all over her body. As Hope is wearing a full body uniform, she has barely felt Josie's hands and it seemed like this small action managed to bring Hope's consciousness back.

Hope closed her eyes once more, took a deep breath and they were back to the majestic blue color that characterized her so much. But then Hope realized how closed they were, how immersed she was with Josie's scent. "Josie, I'm...I'm sorry..." Hope said with an agitated breath while trying to look away, without any success. Josie got closer if that was even possible. "Hope, answer my question", Josie demanded. Hope just responded that playful smirk by pushing Josie to the lawn, Josie looked backed confused. Hope just laughed and threw herself right besides Josie, they were both laying in the grass. Just starring at each other under this, almost full moon. "Yes, I'm single. I'm not interested in anyone, at least I wasn't until know" Hope said while her left eyebrow lift in sync with her smirk, making sure to meet her eyes with Josie's for a moment, just before she looked back to the lake, lost in her thoughts for a couple seconds. "My full name is Hope Andrea Mikaelson Marshall. What you just saw is my inner wolf, yes, I am a werewolf, but it's a bit more complicated than that. I'm the only daughter of Klaus Mikaelson, an Original Vampire, and Hayley Marshall, Crescent Alpha. So, my wolf comes from my mom's side, yet I'm also a vampire from my dad's side, or at least I will be one day as I haven't activated my vampire side because I haven't died. And finally, I'm also a witch, that's thanks to my grandmother, from my dad's side, she was one of the first witches to ever exist. So, all these makes me a Tribrid, I'm the only one of my kind in the whole world. Not to mention there is no creature in this school that could even begin to match my powers in a fair spare session." Hope said everything while looking at the horizon.

Josie was impressed, she was not expecting such an amazing background. She was simply fascinated by this auburn-haired tribrid. "I knew you were something special since the moment you got down from that car earlier, but I would have never guessed you are this intriguing." Hope laughed at that statement "You really didn't get intimidated at all, did you?" Josie looked confused again "Should I be intimidated?" This was her chance, Josie got a bit closer, still facing Hope. She wanted to kiss her so badly. Should she wait? Should she just go for it? Should she ask Hope? Josie didn't know what to do, but she wanted this moment to last forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> This was a little difficult trying to get inspiration for intimate moments while getting to their destiny. I hope you all like it, I know it's a strong cliffhanger, but we need to wait before things get real. 
> 
> **************************
> 
> Please leave your comments letting me know what you think.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> PD: Did you noticed I added the "Who wouldn't" Hosie line?
> 
> :)
> 
> You can also follow me at Twitter @HosieShip for updates


	4. Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie getting to know better and showing off their skills

"Josette Saltzman, you are definitely something. You are probably the first person who isn't scared to death or trying to get me to show my powers after hearing my story." Hope said while rolling her eyes. Josie laughed at this reaction "Just like I told you before, I can handle myself so I don't have any reason to be afraid of you. And in regards your powers, I'm not going to lie, I am curious, but that can wait. When you have a sister like Lizzie, you learn a thing or two about patience", she paused for a moment, "Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but sometimes she can be a bit too much." Josie then got lost in her own thoughts while looking at the immensity of the sky. 

Hope couldn't help herself but to get lost at the view of that beautiful brunette in the middle of the night, it was as if she was taking a mental picture of that moment. "I see you also keep your armor up most of the times. I guess we have that in common." then Hope lifted her eyebrow, "I have an idea" she stated. Josie took a second to evaluate the situation, but couldn't find anything suspicious, "I see, what do you have in mind miss Mikaelson?"

Hope just smirked playfully at Josie and got up from one single jump, landing right in front of her, "Come on, follow me miss Saltzman" said Hope while extending her hand to help Josie get up. 

Josie couldn't help but to blush at the prompt action, "Wait... What do have in mind?" She hesitated. 

Hope just leaned over, getting as close as possible "I'll show you my skills if you show me yours" Hope said while using her hand to carefully play with Josie's necklace.

Josie's mind was all over the place, she wasn't sure what was going on, but she wasn't going to back down now. "Okay miss Mikaelson, you better know what you are doing", she warned. 

While they were on the way Hope explained "You said you are curious about my powers and well I'm curious about yours. I've done my research about you but I haven't really seen you on action. And if we are getting to know each other, we might as well go all in, don't you think?".

Josie didn't really know how to react at this, she doesn't really have experience getting this intimate with anyone, but somehow felt natural with Hope, she couldn't fight it, she didn't want to fight it either. 

They walked to the other side of the lake and there were some targets and some punching bags around. "This is my spot to release all my anger and stress. So, Jo, show me what you got" Hope said while her eyes were instantly glowing gold, she did a sprint just before a huge jump, finishing with a blasting spell on the target right besides Josie. 

Josie barely had time to jump towards Hope's direction avoiding being pushed by the impact of that last blast. "Hey! No fair, I wasn't ready" she complained sounding annoyed.   
"Easy there, I didn't want to upset you" Hope affirmed. Josie just leaned over whispering on Hope's ear "Don't worry. I'm not upset" right before giving Hope a peck on the cheek, long enough to siphon some magic of out the tribrid. 

Josie walked away while taking her jewelry off, eventually she stopped and a couple seconds after the se was, turning the targets on fire, one after the other. Josie was having a lot of fun.

Hope was speachless and still processing that small kiss while looking at Josie's exhibition and she could tell how she was enjoying herself, she seemed completely free for a moment, not burdened or controlled and it was amazing to see her like that, Hope enjoyed the thrill of a good fight, but she has never found anyone who could potentially match her, not outside her family at least. And watching this siphon witch doing so much with so little, for some reason was exhilarating. Probably because Josie caught her attention, Hope found her intriguing and definitely attractive, so, adding powerful to the mix it's just more of a reason to get to know Josie better. It took Hope just a few seconds to realize she wanted to keep her around, so she decided to jump at the fun.

They were both enjoying themselves destrying every training target they found. Josie was completely absorbed with her fire spells, Hope on the other hand was using her wolf speed and switching withing blasting them with a spell or just a physical attack with her super strength. They were not talking, they were just having fun and eventually exchanging stares within each other.

After a all the targets were either burned down by Josie or blasted by Hope, they both ended up exhausted, laying on their backs while looking at the starry sky. "Well that was unexpectedly fun" Josie said while chuckling a bit. "I know right? I don't remember the last time I had so much fun with anyone" Hope practically blurted. "You don't really relax, do you, Hope?" Josie asked. "Actually..." Hope started, "No, don't even start. Now you follow me" Josie indicated while dragging Hope with her. 

"I Hope you have a change of clothes around", Josie was barely finishing that sentence while she was already removing her dress. Hope couldn't help but to watch Josie's perfect skin being exposed in slow motion, she was now just covered by a black sexy set, Hope was speachless appreciating Josie's beauty just before she got into the lake. "Come on Hope, don't just stand there, come join me" Josie shouted. Now it was Hope the one hesitating, but then she remembered Josie going along with her idea previously, so the least she could do was going along with this. "Ok Jo, just don't peek" her own guilt projecting itself. But of course Josie didn't listen to that, she was watching Hope closely. As she was wearing a one piece, Josie took her time enjoying the way Hope carefully unzipped that femme fatale outfit, she started to bite her lip when Hope's clothes slide down her body, leaving a very delicate light skin exposed. She was wearing a sensual black corset, that made Hope look stunning. "Hey! I said no peeking!" Hope shouted while trying to cover herself. Josie chuckled at this cute reaction. "I never promised anything, and you can't blame me for wanting to watch. I mean, look at you Hope." said Josie while still biting her lip. 

Hope blushed right away, more than she has in the entire night, "So I guess I should relax more by swimming?" Hope asked Josie trying to change the subject. "Well I don't know about relaxing, but I'm definitely having fun. Aren't you having fun?" Josie asked while swimming around Hope. "I definitely am. I suddenly I feel more in control, I like that" she continued while slowly approaching the red-haired girl. 

They had the entire lake for themselves but for some reason, Hope started to feel cornered. She felt like a prey being hunted by Josie. She didn't love losing control, but she was letting herself get lost in Josie's spell. 

What will happen next at the lake? Will the girls be able to connect even more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me longer to continue, I didn't know how to follow the story, I appreciate if here are any more suggestions. I might finish the lake scene later this week.
> 
> Remember you can also follow me on Twitter at @HosieShip


	5. Do you still want to play?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie alone at the lake, enjoying a little moment to themselves while also going through some personal issues to shake it up.

They were both swimming in silence for a while, without ever losing eye contact with each other. They were moving around the lake in sync, watching them was like watching a dance that they've been practicing for months now. Their chemistry was so intense, it was so natural that couldn't be described any other way. They continue swimming, looking at each other without saying one single word.

\------- Hope's POV -------

Hope is the leader, the one always in control, the one always ready to fight, the one everyone looks up to, but she is also the one no one dares to approach. At the end of the day Hope is a Mikaelson, and she had learned to wear that family name with pride and determination, once she embraced her destiny as the only Mikaelson tribrid she also embraced her power, and with that, a considerable amount of intimidation with everyone she meets. She is always playing the role of the strong heir of the infamous Klaus Mikaelson, that's the way most creatures see her anyway, might as well get used to the title. Hope has been used to this role for so long now, she didn't even remember how it was like to just relax, at least not in her human form, she can always go for a run in her wolf form whenever the stress is taking over. 

This has been the first time in a really long time that Hope's felt comfortable enough to maybe stop playing that role. So much has happened tonight, she felt so lost in her head, wondering about so much at the same time, she was going into a trance of dark thoughts, and she was about to go to a deeper, darker path when suddenly she was taking off her trance, a sound, a beautiful, charming and hypnotizing sound. What was that sound? Hope came back to her senses, she noticed she was in the lake under a beautiful starry night, then she heard that sound again. "Are those...giggles?" Hope took a deep breath, she sensed all the forest smells and... something else, someone else, that's when she remembered where she was, Hope came back to the present moment and there was Josie, giggling while eyeing at Hope?

Josie's giggle, and smell, were enough to take Hope out of her recurrent spiraling of darkness. This is something that is definitely not common in her life, having someone who she could actually feel safe with. 

"What at your laughing at?" Hope asked, with a provocative tone while her right eyebrow shamelessly rises. 

\------- Josie's POV -------

Josie couldn't help herself to respond with a provocative smile while biting her bottom lip. "I'm not laughing. Is just..." She stopped talking and slowly walked closer to Hope "Is just... you look gorgeous under the moonlight, completely lost in your thoughts" When she finished talking, they were both next to each other. 

Josie approached a little more, delicately, as if to not scare Hope. "You really are gorgeous, aren't you?" She barely whispered while her hand slowly caressed Hope's cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you hear it all the time, don't you?" She apologized, a little nervous this time, taking a step to back away from Hope. 

\------- Hope's POV -------

"No!" Hope shouted, a little louder than what she really wanted. "No?" Josie asked. "No, I don't hear it all the time, actually I don't let myself get this close to anyone", she replied while locking eyes with Josie. "I see, is that why your reply was so...euphoric?" Josie sincerely wondered. Hope lost herself in Josie's eyes for a moment before her next response. 

She smiled at Josie, took her hand with her own "I think what I really wanted to say is, NO, I don't want you to back away" Hope stated while taking a step closer to the brunette. Josie just bit her bottom lip again, this time with a little more intensity "So would you rather have me...closer?" Josie asked flirtatiously while closing the gap within both of them. Hope didn't reply, she didn't know how, she was not used to not being in control. 

She felt Josie's hand moving through her arm and she could feel all her body reacted to Josie's touch, and she wondered if the tallest girl would have noticed that, but anyway she couldn't resist the temptation of just letting herself feel the ecstasy of the brunette's touch. After all it's been a while since she had interacted with anyone in this way. And somehow being with Josie just felt so addictive and yet also felt so comfortable, so right.

\------- Josie's POV -------

Josie moved her hand, so only her fingers will carefully touch Hope's skin, starting from Hope's fingers and moving up, feeling each centimeter, her hand, her arm, she could feel Hope's body starting to tense. She was amazed by her beauty, she was so strong and yet also delicate and vulnerable. It was all just too mesmerizing, too private and out of this reality for Josie. 

She took that last step that was filling the gaps within their bodies. She could feel her skin barely touching Hope's with the movement as the water got to Josie's waist. She loved the sight of the red haired girl, and she loved even more being the one in control in this situation. 

"Seems like the cat ate your tongue Miss Mikaelson" Josie teased while biting her lip.

\------- Hope's POV ------- 

Hope was in trance, for the second time this night, but not it was for a completely different reason, for the first time in what felt like forever, she was spacing out about something besides her darkness. The thing is that is not a something, no, is someone, Josie Saltzman is different no doubt. She had some kind of power over her, some unexplainable, undeniable power. Hope enjoyed not being the only in control for a change, it was new, and she was enjoying it, but she couldn't let Josie steal all the thunder herself, she had to step up and let her true side go out and play. 

"Funny you say that" Hope said while a huge smirk took over, she lifted her eyes and were bright golden, as bright as they could be. "Do you still wanna play?" Hope said while she grabbed Josie by her waist and pushed her body just barely against her own. They were both so close they could feel each other breathing. Hope could feel her wolf fangs becoming larger each time they got closer, she was sure her eyes were shinning bright and... even though she looked confident about what was happening, deep down she was terrified Josie would go away running, she was afraid to be rejected once more. She started going on dark path when she got grounded again, Josie's touch brought her back, once more tonight. 

\------- Josie's POV -------

When Hope's eyes started glowing, there was a moment where Josie didn't know what to do, but it was almost instantly that she realized how beautiful and vulnerable Hope's yellow eyes were. That's when she got excited, thrilled to know this side that not a lot of people got to see. This seemed too intense, too personal, too intimate. She wanted to know that side of Hope, and besides, that look was definitely super sexy on Hope, there was no way that would turn off this indescribable connection Josie is feeling right now, that's when she decided to speak up.

"You sure are quite different" Josie said while locking eyes with the blue-eyed girl and caressing her hair gently. And Hope seemed worried for a moment "But a different that I absolutely want to know" Josie affirmed without losing eye contact with her. "If you let me Miss Mikaelson" she said while winking at Hope. 

"Besides, seeing you like this, just motivates me to play some more" She said with the biggest smirk she had the entire night. 

At this moment, Hope blinked again, bringing back the glowing yellow eyes with the comment Josie just did. She felt proud of herself when she noticed such a flustered reaction from Hope. 

"So... Miss Mikaelson" She said while embracing Hope tightly, "Would YOU like to play with me?" She said while slowly approaching Hope's lips. 

\------- Hope's POV -------

"I thought you'd never ask." Hope replied with her flowing eyes and a sassy smile. She took both her hands and placed them on Josie's neck, meanwhile she felt Josie's hands around her waist, grabbing her firmly. They both got closer until her lips finally met, it was such a romantic kiss, starting softly, full of intention. Their lips separated, just for a moment, while they both smiled into their kiss, they kissed back, this time a bit more intensely, more passionate. They both felt their breathing getting heavier and the kiss going deeper, they kept kissing for a while until it was too much, their lips separated once more, but this time Hope's lips released a deep growl after the kiss. She got ashamed and took a little more distance with Josie. It didn't take even 3 seconds for Josie to get Hope's attention again. 

"Come on, Hope." Josie said while rolling her eyes, Hope was feeling guilty when Josie interrupted the idea. "You'll need to do better than that to scare me away" She said seductively and then approached to kiss Hope once more. Hope didn't even have time to verbalize a proper response, when she was already so deep into Josie's kiss. The feeling of her skin against her own, feeling her breathing caressing Hope's cheek, and her lips fighting vigorously for dominance. It was the most interesting competition Hope has ever experienced. She was getting lost At that moment, that kiss, that girl. Hope wanted to remember this exact moment forever. She stepped away after a while, just to see Josie, to memorize every single faction of her face, her body, the surrounding scenario.

They were both enjoying each other so much that they forgot they were vulnerable... they will always be vulnerable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments letting me know what you think.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> :)
> 
> You can also follow me at Twitter @HosieShip for updates

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments letting me know what you think.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> :)
> 
> You can also follow me at Twitter @HosieShip for updates


End file.
